


[podfic] Only A Change of Time

by DoubleApple, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Older Characters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Sometimes, finding love takes many seasons.





	[podfic] Only A Change of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [DoubleApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple). Log in to view. 



> Dear DoubleApple, it was a pleasure to discover this gorgeous fic and be able to podfic it for you. A Happy New Year 2019 to you! ♥
> 
> So many thanks to Capitu who created the podfic cover. ♥

 

**Podfic Length:** 18:37 minutes

**Podfic Cover:** by Capitu

**Music:** Moon, by Sleeping at Last | Change of Time, by Josh Ritter

**Streaming and Download Links** : [mp3 (42,7MB)](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Storage/podcasts/Only-a-Change-of-Time.mp3) | [m4a (11,4MB, google.drive)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1X6lINtrjW0e7wRKuIDOxPF-NJnFs5OVc)

  



End file.
